Episode 1.4 (PAS)
Episode 1.4 (PAS) is the fourth episode of the Primeval Adventure Series. It features a lot of time travel with large Argentinosaurus herds and a hungry pack of Mapusaurus. It will premiere on 28th January 2012. Brief Synopsis While searching for the anomaly, the team accidentally drive into it, then being chased by hungry south american dinosaurs. Plot A man is chatting with a customer in at the co coperative super market in a small town called Olney in Buckinghamshire. After buying some shopping, he heads over to his car to have a ciggar ete. Unknown to him, an anomaly has opened up in an open bush by some trees nearby. The man hears a noise coming from behind some of the bushes, and when he goes over to investigate, he is attacked by a massive carnivorous creature. Meanwhile at the ARC, Matt goes into Connor's lab to see what he's doing. He is creating his latest invention, an Anomaly Lookthrough Device (a machine that you point towards an anomaly and you get a picture of what it's like on the other side of the anomaly). Connor shows him the machine that he and Philip are making; he says it will be finished soon. All of a sudden, the anomaly alert goes off, interupting them and the other ARC members. The team locate the anomaly to be at a supermarket. When the team arrive, they notice a pool of blood near some parked cars. William and Eddie help Becker and Abby while they are recovering from a creature attack (see Episode 1.3). Becker and Abby have finally recovered at the hospital. The team and the recovered Becker and Abby get into the car at the ARC car park and Connor drives the car. They find the anomaly while still driving and a pool of blood everywhere and on the cars. Connor tells Becker and Abby about his inventions but doesn't look where he's going because of how excited he is. They were heading straight for the anomaly and his excitement made him drive into the anomaly without looking by accident. Through the anomaly, the team are driven onto rock ledge and then into a swamp or a lake next to a nesting site where Argentinosaurus herds lay their eggs. The team try to find a way out of the car and get really soaked and could spot a large tail in the water. The team swim for their life and Connor identifies it as a Sarcosuchus. It lunges towards the team for a big bite but misses. They breath a sigh of relief and the Sarcosuchus swims back down leaving the team wandering how to get the car back through the anomaly. Adam also asks William the palaeontology expert on how the people outside the co-op got killed. Connor says that it might of been a Giganotosaurus or a Mapusaurus. He said it was likely to be Mapusaurus. The team try to get think of a way to get the car back out of the lake through the anomaly but suddenly, a pack of Mapusaurus approach them and start to chase the team. They run into a conifer forest where a small herd of Gasparinisaurua run away from them but the Mapusaurus pack start to get nearer and one of them grabs Max by the jacket. Becker shoots it with an EMD and the Mapusaurus drops him. The team climb up a tree so that they would be safe and eventually, the Mapusaurus got fed up and exhausted and go on the search for more prey. Up there, the team find Adam hiding amongst some leaves and spots the team; he climbs up to join them but accidentally launches them into the air (the tree they climbed was a rather tall and skinny conifer tree). The team manage to land on an Argentinosaurus's back in a herd of them while Adam runs after the team. The Argentinosaurus roars in alarm and tries to shake the team off its back. The team gaze at the Argentinosaurus herd in awe, follow them and watch them lay their eggs. Eddie decides that they should go back through the anomaly to try and hire a mini crane to get the car out of the lake the Sarcosuchus lives in back through the anomaly. They do that and it all turns out to be OK in the end exept that an ornithopod dinosaur came through but it wasn't a Gasparinisaura, it was a Macrogryphosaurus being chased by a Mapusaurus. Another person is killed as the creatures rampage towards the market in the Olney town square. The panicking Macrogryphosaurus and hungry Mapusaurus toss severel more cars, destroying many stalls and eventually, they are finally brought down, the Macrogryphosaurus is saved from the Mapusaurus and they are transported back to the anomaly, which promptly closes. Job done, the team pack up and tidy, Matt notices a man at the far end near some bushes behind where the anomaly was. The mystery man says "your biggest challange is yet to face with the anomalies". Matt asks him who he is, but the person disappears into thin air leaving a rustle amongst the bushes. He didn't quite know what he was talking about. Perhaps it was the catastrophe with the anomalies that Connor was talking about. Matt, who is now puzzled, and quite shocked, walks back to the team and tells them the anomaly has closed, but not about the mystery man... Creatures *Mapusaurus *Argentinosaurus *Gasparinisaura *Macrogryphosaurus *Sarcosuchus *Giganotosaurus (mentioned) Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Captain Hilary Becker *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *James Lester *William Tootsay *Eddie Raventhaw *Max Porter-Priceson *Adam Presbon *Mystery Man Other Episodes *Previous Episode - Episode 1.3 *Next Episode - Episode 1.5 Category:Primeval Adventure Series Category:Primeval Adventure Series Episodes Category:Episodes